


[Podfic] WILL YOU STILL CALL ME SUPERMAN

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [43]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crush, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: When Harry opens his locker, there's a box wrapped in blue tissue paper, wound messily in a skinny white ribbon, just sitting on top of his textbooks. A piece of paper taped to the top of the box readsTo Harry, Happy Christmas! I noticed how you're always chewing on your pencils in class so I thought this might help! -Your Secret Admir Santa xx In which Harry has an overwhelming crush on Liam, the nicest, coolest guy in school, and his friends aren't very supportive of the pain his crush causes him. The jerks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Will You Still Call Me Superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620024) by [el_em_en_oh_pee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee). 



> Recorded as a party favor for Jenepod for #ITPE2016!! <3
> 
> Thank you to el_em_en_oh_pee for having blanket permission!! :D

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## Will You Still Call Me Superman

  


**Author:** el_em_en_oh_pee  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** One Direction  
  
**Pairing:** N/A  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** When Harry opens his locker, there's a box wrapped in blue tissue paper, wound messily in a skinny white ribbon, just sitting on top of his textbooks. A piece of paper taped to the top of the box reads To Harry,  
Happy Christmas! I noticed how you're always chewing on your pencils in class so I thought this might help!  
-Your Secret Admir Santa xx  
  
In which Harry has an overwhelming crush on Liam, the nicest, coolest guy in school, and his friends aren't very supportive of the pain his crush causes him. The jerks.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5b1D%5d%20Will%20You%20Still%20Call%20Me%20Superman.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/620024) | **Wordcount:** 6370  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5b1D%5d%20Will%20You%20Still%20Call%20Me%20Superman.mp3) | **Size:** 36 MB| **Duration:** 0:38:57  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5b1D%5d%20Will%20You%20Still%20Call%20Me%20Superman.m4b) | **Size:** 19 MB| **Duration:** 0:38:57  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
